Aaaaay, Margarita!
by VintageNicky
Summary: Recovering from a breakup, Bella goes on a girls night with Alice and Rose, and fate intervenes to make it a night to remember. Mentions Bella&Jacob. Bella&Edward if continued. Rated for mild language. Couldnt sleep last night, and this is what my brain produced. :) Dont know if this will be a one-shot or not, I havent decided. Suggestions welcome! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Bella goes through a bad break-up, Rose and Alice decide she needs a night out to celebrate/cheer up : )**

**P.S! I wrote this with no sleep at all! Seriously, I've now been awake for about 30 hours straight. I cannot guarantee there are no spelling mistakes and/or grammatical errors etc. I have done a quick check, and nothing popped out to me but if you notice any don't be afraid to let me know : )**

**Disclaimer applies: if you recognise it, it's not mine!**

* * *

Chocolate, check. Alcohol, check. Friends re-runs, check. What more could a girl need after a bad breakup?

"Move it, Bella-butt. We need to be ready to go by nine, you cannot possibly waste time watching TV!"

Hmm. I could do without the nagging for once, but that's not gonna happen.

"Alice, it's only six, I do not need three hours to get ready. Will you just take a chill-pill? Better yet, Rose is making Margarita's, go grab one of those."

Just as the next episode starts to come on, Alice sits on the table in front of me, giving me a half scowl that shows me she means business. But tonight, I will not back down. I shift myself on the couch trying to see around her but she snatches the remote off me, turns off the TV, and throws the remote across the room. It makes a surprisingly loud crash as it hits the wall, but Alice doesn't even look away.

"Don't mess with me tonight Swan. You are in serious need of a good night out,"

"Or just a good lay." Rose adds from the kitchen, absentmindedly adding ingredients to the drinks.

"That too. We need these three hours, hair and make-up is a must tonight, I'm not letting you out looking like this." She waves her hand at me and I look down at my baggy sweats and jumper.

Well clearly, I'm not going out like this, is that not obvious? I glance back up at her, and she stares pointedly at my hair. Ok, so that looks like a mess, but its not something that will take three hours to fix.

"Alice, I look fine. I'll just put my hair up and find something to wear. It's not like it's anything special."

Her eyes go wide. "Yes, yes it is!"

Rose skips over from the kitchen to wrap her arms around my neck. "Tonight we are celebrating your release from the mental institution we call Jacob Black! We haven't had a decent night out for the last two years, and I lay all the blame on him." She plants a kiss on my cheek, and wanders back to the kitchen, turning music on along the way.

"You need to relax and have some fun, and by making you look amazing and gorgeous, you will feel amazing and gorgeous."

She's wearing me down, and she knows it! "But three hours? Seriously?"

"Ok, we can knock it down to two. But that is my final offer!"

"Deal." She sticks her hand out for me to shake, and then flops onto the seat next to me. She starts to sing along quietly to the music. After a few minutes, all three of us are dancing around the room, singing loudly and very off key, and loving every second of it.

Definitely a good soother for a breakup.

Three hours later, I have been primped and preened to within an inch of my life. There's no arguing how good I look, I always do when its Alice getting me ready, but I feel out of place. I haven't been this dressed up for a night out in a long time. Actually I haven't had a night out in a long time, so it feels weird. I keep expecting Jake to appear and tell me to put more clothes on, or to wear less makeup. But Jake is not here, and he can no longer control what I do.

I take one last look at myself in the mirror, and try to remember the last time I looked this good, or felt this good about myself. It's been a while; probably in the first few months of dating Jake. But then he would drift for a while, and I never knew what he was thinking. Every time I thought about ending things with him, things would start to look up; he would actually pay attention to me, and we would have a great few months until he drifted off again.

When I finally came round to ending it, he beat me to the punch.

Just remembering that conversation makes me want to scream.

_I'd been waiting at home for him, having finished the dinner he asked me to make, and cleaning the house as he'd asked me to. I kept looking up at the clock, thinking that maybe it was just fast, but in the back of my mind I knew it wasn't, and I knew then that I was making the right decision. Tonight I was finally going to break up with Jake. _

_Another hour went past, and dinner was ruined. I'd just got everything out to start over when I heard his car crunch over the gravel, his loud footsteps followed by a high, girly giggle that certainly hadn't come from Jake. I was already angry about dinner, but my anger levels were rising with every second. _

_As Jake walked in with a girl practically wrapped around him, I felt like my head was going to explode. _

"_What the hell is going on?" I shouted, throwing down the plate I had been holding. _

_Jake glared at me as he untangled himself from the girl. "Was there really any need for that, Bella?"_

"_Yes, actually there was. I was aiming for your dignity, but clearly you left it wherever you picked her up." _

_Without looking away from me, Jake pulled the girl close again. "Leah babe, why don't you go wait for me in the living room, I won't be long." The girl pouted up at Jake, turned to glare at me, and then swaggered into MY living room._

_Before I could say anything, he had pushed me back into the kitchen and slammed the door. He walks over to the fridge and pulls out a beer, clearly oblivious to the tension rolling off me in waves. _

"_Bella, we need to talk." He pulls out a seat and sits down, pushing out the one next to him for me, but I have no desire to be near him right now. I cross my arms and lean up against the door._

"_Obviously! I didn't realise we were in the 'let's go out and find a random bimbo' portion of our relationship!"_

"_We no longer have a relationship. It's been over for months now."_

"_So why the hell are you still living in my house? Why am I cooking for you, and cleaning up after you?" _

"_I just needed time to get my head around it, and I didn't know what to say."_

"_How about, 'Hey Bella, I'm breaking up with you, because I'm an asshole.' That would have worked."_

"_I thought maybe we could have worked it out." Looking calmer than the situation would suggest, Jake shrugs his shoulders and takes a long swig of beer._

"_Is that why that girl is here? Because we're working out our relationship? You're so full of it."_

_A tense silence fills the room as things slowly start to slot into place in my head. How long has he been with that girl? Is this the reason for his funny behaviour in the last few months?_

"_So did you meet her tonight, or has this been going on for a while now?"_

"_It's been a few months." For the first time in this entire conversation, a small smile flickers across his face. _

_Anger crosses over to rage, and I'm once again thankful that I don't live with Charlie anymore; having a gun so close at hand right now would not be a good thing. "Don't you dare smile about this! You've been cheating on me for months, and you come in here and smile about it?"_

_The smile is replaced by a grimace. "I haven't been cheating, we weren't together."_

"_Yes we were Jake!" I take a deep breath, and feel tears start to form. I refuse to cry in front of him! "You know what, I don't even care anymore. I want you, and all your crap, out of my house tonight." I turn away and start clearing away the debris from the dinner-that-never-happened, and carefully try to collect the broken pieces of plate without cutting myself. _

"_I'm not leaving."_

_There is a beat of silence. I stop and turn to face him, trying to work out if he's being serious, or just trying to piss me off._

"_You really think I'm letting you live here?"_

_He shrugs again, finishes his beer and throws the bottle absentmindedly into the bin. "You don't have to let me do anything, but I'm not leaving." He gets up and calmly gets himself another beer from the fridge._

_For once in my life, I am now glad that my Dad is the Chief of Police. I usually hate his scare tactics, but now I'm hoping it actually might work. "Do you want me to call Charlie? 'Cause I will. I'm pretty sure he's had a bullet with your name on it for months now, probably since Christmas, when you wouldn't let me see him."_

_Finally, I get a reaction out of him! He slams the bottle down, beer splattering over the table with the force, and leans forward to glare at me. "You know that's not what happened, I was sick."_

"_Yeah, you had asshole-itis." I laugh as I push the door open. The first scare tactic didn't work, but maybe this might. _

"_Bella! Come back here!" _

_I quickly push the living room door open and sit myself on the chair next to the girl. "Hi, you probably haven't heard about me. I'm Bella, Jake's girlfriend."_

_Jake stumbles into the room and stands in what I think is meant to be a menacing way at the end of the sofa. "Bella, get out."_

_I plaster on a fake smile, and put on my fakest, sweetest voice. "But I'm working out our relationship Jakey babe, isn't that why She is here?" I wrap an arm around her, resisting the urge to wring her neck._

_Another great reaction! He steps forward, his fists clenched at his side as he looks between me and the girl. She looks a little bit panicked, which is not surprising really, this is a bit of a crazy situation to find yourself in. I could almost feel sorry for her. You know, if she wasn't some skank who had been sleeping with my boyfriend for months. _

"_I'm warning you; get out of this room right now." _

_I push myself away from the girl, and stand to face him. "Or what, Jake? What are you gonna do?"_

_Before I can do anything else, he wraps his arms around my waist and hoists me up onto his shoulder. "Jacob Black you put me down right now!" I scream and punch his back as he carries me out of the room, but honestly, I think I'm doing more damage to my hand than to myself. _

_He practically throws me onto a seat and stands over me, the meant-to-be-menacing look back on his face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" _

"_You have no right to be mad at me; you're the one who's been screwing around."_

"_Ok fine, I was wrong." He sits next to me but seems unable to look at me. "I should have told you about Leah months ago, but it never seemed like the right time. What do you expect me to do? I can't change it now." _

_All the anger I had been bottling up seems to disappear, and I'm just left with the hurt and pain of the situation. I don't want to be around him anymore. "Leave. Get out of my house."_

"_Where am I supposed to go?"_

"_I honestly don't care. But hey, why don't you ask the girl, I'm sure she would take you in."_

"_Fine, I'll go."_

"_Good." He doesn't move, and I can't sit here while he does nothing. I pick up my phone and the keys to my truck, and start to type out a message to Alice. There is no way I can stay here tonight, and I know she'll be happy to take me in. "I'm going to Alice's for the night. I expect you to be gone when I get back in the morning."_

"_Ok."_

_I reach the door, but stop and turn to him. "Oh, just one more thing." I lean down towards his, and for a second, it looks like he expects me to kiss him. I lean close and whisper, "If I find out you've had sex with that girl in MY house, it won't just be Charlie you should run from. I know how to use a gun too Jake." _

When I returned the next day, after a lot of alcohol and ice cream and plenty of cussing towards Jake from Alice, I was happy to see that all his stuff had been removed.

After a few hours of feeling blissfully free, the house just felt empty.

For the last two weeks I have been existing in a kind of daze, living in the routine I had been so used to for two years now. I thought it would be easy to get over him, we had barely spoken in the past few months after all, but it was still rough.

A knock on the door shakes me from my reverie, and I blink back a few traitorous tears that have dared to free themselves.

"Bella, I think Alice is about to explode, would you please come out." Rose laughs, amused by Alice's eccentric behaviour as always.

"I'm coming." I call back, checking my make-up, trying to be sure no tears have smudged it. I can only imagine how long Alice would take to re-do it all, and she would if she noticed anything out of place.

Satisfied there is no evidence of tears, I make my way to the kitchen for a last drink before we leave. I need all the courage I can get if I'm going to make it through tonight without a breakdown, and that means at least a few more drinks.

Alice and Rose join me for shots, and we toast the night. Alice is already a giggly mess, and Rose looks very flushed, her eyes wide as she pours herself another Margarita.

It's going to be a very interesting night.

* * *

As we make our way to the third club of the night, I start to wonder if Alice will make it that far without getting arrested for being drunk and disorderly. After two years of barely drinking – and not even coming close to the amount that my two closest friends usually drank – I thought I would be the lightweight of the night. But thankfully, after a few well timed soft drinks and some water, I was pretty clear headed.

I still had enough of a buzz to keep me happy, but I was sober enough to recognise how loud Alice was cussing, or squealing, or generally being very loud. Rose wasn't much better, but at least she was able to walk straight, stumbling once or twice only when Alice dipped further away from her. Rose didn't seem to care though, laughing heartily anytime Alice nearly fell over. It was a brilliant sight to see, but I heaved a sigh of relief when Rose pointed out the club we were headed to.

Having had far more experience with the night life of Port Angeles, I had listened to my two friends and followed them to each club that was 'The bestest ever club' they had been too. I couldn't argue, they were all brilliant, but now that slogan was wearing thin. This club didn't look half as good as the others we had been in, and the little music we could hear didn't spark my interest either. But Rose said we were meeting a friend here, and that we would not be disappointed. Honestly, I think they were probably too far gone to be disappointed with anything right now, but I put my trust in her judgement, and pulled them both along.

As we neared the door, the bulky bouncer looked up at us briefly, before flicking his gaze back down to the shiny black clipboard in his hand. "Names?" He said in a bored tone, clearly not wanting to be there.

My mind went blank. I had never been to a club and had to give my name before. Was this some kind of exclusive club? Would we be able to get in?

Rose stumbled forward and flashed a smile, "Rosalie Hale, Alice Whitlock, and Bella Swan."

Bulky scanned the list quickly before nodding and moving aside for us. Alice started to fall, Rose quickly grabbing one arm as I grabbed the other, as Alice giggled and waved at the bouncer.

"Damn Pixie, you need to sit down." Rose muttered, lacing her arm around Alice's waist to hold her better. "Ok, do we find Emmett, sit down and get her a glass of water, or just head to the ladies and dunk her head in the sink?"

The absurd image of dipping Alice's head in the sink flickers through my mind, and I can't help the loud laugh that escapes. "Seat and water, she'd kill us if we ruined her make-up, even when she's smashed."

"Too right." Alice mumbles incoherently, making me laugh once again. Rose chuckles and heads towards the booths while I squeeze my way across the crowded dance floor towards the bar.

Considering this place looked pretty naff from the outside, the inside was amazing. All sleek black and silver, with accents of red to finish; deep red lamps along the walls, red furnishings. You get the drift. It was classy, but still clubby. Even the music sounded better from the inside, and I was glad I trusted Rose rather than listening to my initial instincts and running as far away from the club as I could.

I make it to the bar, but there is no way I will be served quickly. I stay close to the end where there aren't as many people, and keep trying to catch their attention – I only want a water after all, it's not gonna take them long to do that.

After at least five minutes waiting at the bar, I grumble angrily about dodgy staff and stamp my feet – a habit I had picked up from Alice that didn't seem to want to go away.

Hearing a chuckle from behind me, I turn my head and have to strongly resist the urge to ogle the man – the amazingly good looking man – stood oh-so-close behind me.

"Frustrating, isn't it?"

"What? Oh, I mean, yeah." _Way to go Bella, astound him with your intellect. _"I've been here at least ten minutes now," _Ok slight exaggeration there, _"And they've served a million other people, they keep passing over me, like I'm not even here."

"Well that certainly won't do." He chuckles again, and smiles as me before glancing up and down at the bar staff.

"I might just ask to speak to the manager, if they ever actually get around to serving me."

I have no filter! Why can I not shut up right now?

Again, Mr. Gorgeous just chuckles, before he moves smoothly past me and steps behind the bar. He turns to me and flashes me a brilliant smile. "What can I get you?"

My mind goes blank. I look from him, to the other bar staff, and then back. None of them have noticed he's back there; otherwise they would be pushing him back out to this side, right?

"What are you doing? You're gonna get in trouble." I whisper-yell, wanting to be hear above the music, but not have the other staff hear.

"I can assure you I won't." Again with the smile, making my heart thud louder. "What can I get you?".

"Water." I feel utterly stupid now, having complained about the wait for water. He laughs quietly, a sound I'll surely remember forever, before turning to get my pitiful order. He returns, smile fixed firmly in place and his eyes glittering in amusement. "Anything else?"

I wasn't planning on getting my round in right now, but what the hell, it'll make me look like less of a weirdo complaining about a wait for water. I hope.

"Yes, can I have six mixed shots, a Margarita, and a Sex on the beach." I flash my own smile, knowing it's not nearly as intoxicating as his. I start to root though the ridiculously small bag Alice forced upon me for the night, trying to find my purse.

"That's more like it."

When I look up, he is already halfway down the bar mixing what I think is the Margarita. The bar staff work around him, not making a move to kick him out. Maybe he works there, and its his day off? He's not in their uniform, so he's not working today. My mind continues to whirl, my eyes following his every movement as he bends to find each different mix for the drinks. When he looks up and winks in my direction, I know I've been caught looking, but I don't even care. I have never been this confident with any man, even with a few drinks in me, so the sudden boost is startling for a moment but not at all unwelcome.

It doesn't take long for him to finish the order, bringing everything over on a shiny black and silver tray.

"Thank you. How much?" I open my purse and take out a $20, knowing it will be somewhere between $15 and $20.

"On the house."

I pause, the note clutched in my hand. "What's the catch?" Alice told me once of a sleazy member of staff at a cub she apparently no longer saw fit to enter, who offered her drinks on the house for a blow-job.

"No catch. Just helping to boost good customer feedback. We wouldn't want to leave you thinking all the staff are useless." He smiles and winks at me again, before pushing the tray towards me gently and walking away to serve someone else. So he does work here.

I take the tray and try to carry it as carefully as I can towards the booths at the back, spotting Rose trying to prop up Alice, who looked as if she might be sleeping sitting up.

I slide the tray onto the table and dish out the drinks. Two shots each – although, we are saving Alice's until she can sit up and drink them herself – Margarita for Rose. She eyes my choice of drink up suspiciously. "Sex on the Beach? Last time you drank that, you were on the pull. Already got your eye on someone, Bella?" She raises one perfect eyebrow and takes a look around the crowd.

So maybe this was usually my pulling drink of choice, but I hadn't been thinking that when I ordered it. Or had I? It had been hard to think straight with that dazzling smile in my face.

"So where's your friend?" I ask, sipping my drink and trying to draw her attention away from me.

"Bar, I think he's getting us all something. I swear, if he gets me a beer, I will scream."

I stopped my possibly-not-so-subtle eye-up of the bar, to study Rose instead. She was flushed again, staring out at the bar with a spaced look on her face. I followed her gaze and watched a large, seriously muscular guy turn and wave at her. She smiled and giggled, raising her hand in a small wave too. And was that a blush on her cheeks?!

In all my years of knowing Rose, since she first sat herself next to me and Alice in 8th grade English class and announced that we were the only two girls she thought were worth getting to know, I have never, ever seen her this way with a guy. And I had certainly never seen her blush because of one, that was normally my department.

"Rosie?" I say, in a sing-song voice that could rival Alice's, "Who's that?"

She smiles and finally drags her eyes back to me. "Emmett. I met him here a few months ago. We've been…well I don't know what we are exactly, but we've been really close since then."

"Rose, you're blushing." I squeal, and Alice opens her eyes wide, looking slightly confused. "You like him."

"Well duh. State the obvious much Bells?" She starts to fiddle with her drink, not looking up at me but shifting her glance to the bar once or twice.

"No, I mean you _like_, like him!"

She finally looks back up at me, the biggest smile I have ever seen from her stretched across her face. "I really do. He's so sweet, Bella. That's why I wanted to bring you guys here tonight, I wanted you to meet him. He said his brother was coming along too, and his cousin was meant to be here but hes not seen him yet. They all part own this place, isn't it great?" The enthusiasm on her face is infectious, and I can't help smiling along with her.

"I really need a drink." Alice mumbles.

"No more alcohol for you, until you drink this water." Rose says in her Mama-Hale voice. Alice grumbles, but takes the offered water and starts to sip it silently.

"Alright ladies," says a booming voice next to our table. "Let the drinking commence!"

* * *

One hour, three cocktails, six shots and two double vodka and cokes later, I am seriously wasted. Emmett has proved to not only be excellent company, and a great drinking buddy, but I can tell just from the looks he keeps giving her that he is absolutely mad for Rose. Alice is back to her perky self, and has been sticking to the soft drinks, something I'm pretty sure I should have done after the cocktails, but that didn't stop me. For the first time in two years, I was having the most amazing night out, and nothing else mattered.

"Emmett, I thought we were meant to be meeting other people." Alice squints, trying to remember what Rose had said before. "Your brother and your cousin?"

Emmett drags his eyes away from Rose long enough to answer. "Yeah, Jasper called to say he was running late, and Edward is covering for someone behind the bar. I swear, he would live here if we let him, he works himself to the bone most nights."

"Maybe he's looking to get laid." As the words slip out of my mouth, I wish I could just push them back in. I have no idea why I just said that! But it seems to make Emmett laugh at least, a loud belly laugh that draws the attention of most of the club. I shrink back into my seat, feeling my cheeks heat so much I must look like a tomato, no matter how much make-up Alice put on me.

"Well, it's not like he doesn't get offers. Women practically throw themselves at him, but he's very picky. Plus he has a kind of 'Don't-sleep-with-the-customers' rule, and he sticks to it pretty well."

"But what if he slept with someone, and then the next day she turned up here? Well then, he'd be breaking a rule, wouldn't he?" I smirk at my own attempt at a joke. Although now I've said it, it doesn't actually sound as funny as I thought it would.

Again, this seems to tickle Emmett, but his laugh is far more controlled now. "That's a good question. You'll have to ask him if we ever see him tonight."

The song changes, to what I have no idea, but Alice seems to know. She squeals – not an unusual occurrence for her – and jumps up off her seat, pulling me up to dance with her – again, not unusual. Rose seems happy to stay with Emmett, so we hit the dance floor without her.

Now normally, I would be seriously tense in this sort of situation. I am one of the most uncoordinated people I know, so team that up with heels and alcohol, and it should be a lethal combination. But it seems tonight I've had just enough to push me into the confidence zone, but not enough to knock me on my ass, which is a great compromise in my opinion.

* * *

Another hour, three shots, two vodka and cokes later, and for reasons best known to my inebriated mind, I have somehow ended up back at a booth just a few down from Rose and Emmett, on the table, dancing to god knows what. Alice is giggling up at me, downing a fourth shot of her own as she tries to get me off the table.

"But I want to dance, Ali!" I shout back over the music.

She tries to grab me, but I laugh and start to jump over the seats towards Rose.

"Rosie, help me, I'm being chased." I jump onto the table in front of Rose, startling her out of her Emmett-induced daze as she looks up at me with wide eyes.

"Isabella Swan, you get off this table right now!" She says, the Mama-Hale voice on in full force. This only serves to make me laugh more, and continue to dance. Rose and Alice both reach out to me, but I twist away from them both.

And that seems to be my downfall. Quite literally. I feel myself falling towards the floor, bringing my arms up to cover my face. As I brace for a hard impact, I feel two strong arms wrap around me.

My arms shoot away from my face, and I almost hit whoever caught me. I look up and see the man from the bar, a scowl and concerned eyes replacing the dazzling smile.

Emmett chuckles, and whisper shouts to Rose, "I told you, women throw themselves at him."

My heart is thumping, embarrassment and adrenaline coursing through me. My head starts to spin, and I promptly pass out in Edwards arms.

* * *

**: )**

**So what do you think? Did you enjoy? Do you want more? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two : ) I don't know if there will be any after this, but I felt like it needed something more. I think Ive left it at a good ending, but Ive also left some openings for further chapters if you want me to carry on. **

**Honestly, Im surprised Ive got this far; two really long chapters in the space of a week! At the moment, this is a record for me, Im pretty proud of myself. Hopefully this means my writers block is coming to an end! :D very happy about that!**

**The usual Disclaimer applies: if you recognise it, it's not mine. **

**There is a reference to another book in here, a particular scene that was my inspiration for most of this story. If anyone can tell me the book or the author, or both, I will write and dedicate a chapter to you : ) **

**I'll give you a few hints! There is a wedding at the start of the book, some dodgy people trying to buy a house and there is a chance that 'Gina Laing's Show' might just turn into a 'Sex Romp in Art Gallery.' ;) There is a character called Rose, and one called Hamish, and a roaming ram named Houdini! **

**If no one can guess, I'll give you the name of the book in a few days, it's definitely worth a read. The main character is who inspired my Bella : )**

**Anyway, read on! **

* * *

Raging headache, check. Dry mouth, check. Feeling like death-warmed-up, check.

Definitely overdid things last night. What the heck happened?

I sit up slowly and try to open my eyes, groaning as the world seems to shift around me. One eye is stuck shut with what I think – and seriously hope – is mascara. Clearly I neglected my take-the-makeup-off routine last night, and honestly, I'm not surprised. I don't actually remember anything after Emmett turned up at our booth. I don't remember getting home, or getting myself into bed.

I especially don't remember my room having an en-suit bathroom…

Holy shit! This is not my room!

I open my eyes wide – small victory over the mascara demon, but I have bigger issues at the moment – and try to ignore the intense thumping of my head as I take in my surroundings.

Where the hell am I?

Well it's certainly not my room; that much I've already established. It's not Rose's either, far too tidy. And there's only one wardrobe so definitely not Alice's.

It's a fairly good size room, with the king size bed I'm sat on taking up about a quarter of it. There's a wardrobe and set of drawers against the wall opposite me, and a fairly large desk next to the en-suite door. The door is open and I can see the edge of the walk in shower from where I'm sat. At the end of the bed, I can just see the top of a leather sofa. All in all, it's a pretty nice room, with good, expensive looking furnishings. It's definitely stuff I would pick for myself if I had the money, but it still doesn't tell me much about the owner of the room.

I see a photo in a silver frame on the desk, and carefully make my way over, trying not to stumble as the pain in my head increases.

It's a group shot, with four fairly tall, good looking guys, and a beautiful petite brunette in the middle of them all. She doesn't look familiar, so I look at each guy in turn, trying to work out if I know any of them. The first one looks to be in his early twenty's, and has blonde hair coming down to his eyes. I normally don't like longer hair on guys, but he pulls it off well. He doesn't look at all familiar, so I move on. The next looks like he's maybe late thirty's to early forty's, with slightly brighter blonde hair than the first, its slicked back against his head, but doesn't look greasy as that does on many people. Again, nothing sticks out as being familiar, which is the same with the woman.

I glance at the next person and the feeling running through me tells me I know him, but how? Copper coloured hair sticks up in a messy array, like he's been running his fingers through it too much. His piercing green eyes seem to be calling to me, and I try to remember how I know him. It's something to do with a bar, and drinks, but other than that my brain comes up blank.

I move onto the next person and my heart thuds hard against my chest, and not in a good way. That's Emmett!

Oh my god! Am I in Emmett's room? Did I sleep with Emmett?

I'm so dead. Rose is actually going to kill me.

A groan breaks my chain of thought as I wonder how she would kill me, and I jump and spin around to face the sofa. I try to ignore the violent shooting pains in my head as I gaze down at what is clearly a person sprawled across the seat.

Well at least they weren't in the bed with me; I think I might have had a heart attack waking up like that…

…or spontaneously combusted…

The blanket covering the person shifts lower and a flash of copper hair appears over the arm of the chair followed by the briefest glimpse of the most beautiful chest and abs I have ever seen, and my insides squirm at the sight. The man rubs his hand against his face and groans again, before sitting up and running his hands through his hair. The blanket falls to the floor revealing him to be sat in just his boxers, and although it is a wonderful sight, I immediately feel my cheeks flame and look straight down at my feet.

It's only now that I notice what I'm wearing. Gone is the beautiful blue dress from last night that Alice had bought me, and in its place, is a faded Limp Bizkit concert t-shirt, and a pair of black boxers.

"What the hell?" My throat feels tight, and although I feel like screaming I can barely croak the words.

Copper look over at me and smiles, "Well 'hello' to you too."

"Where the hell am I?" I look around for something hard to throw at him, but all I see is that photo. As much as I want to throw something, my gut twists at the thought of breaking it.

"Not a morning person, are you?" He crosses the room to take a glass of water off the top of the drawers and I have to remind myself that he is a stranger, and I should not be gawking at him. At least till I find out whom he is.

"You have about five seconds to tell me who you are and where I am, before I call the cops." Well Charlie; and he is a cop so it's not like I'm lying. But as I look quickly around the room, I can't even find my phone or my bag.

"Will you calm down, geez, Rose was right your hangovers suck." He picks up a second glass and walks over to me, holding it out towards me. "I'm Edward, we met last night. You're in my house. Well in my room actually." As I reach out to take the water, I can't help thinking about what he said, and of what I'm wearing. My eyes pop open wide and I look up at him. "Before you ask, nothing happened."

"What? What the hell was I doing in your bed then?"

He shrugs and puts the glass on the desk next to me, moving back to sit on the edge of the sofa to look at me. "We didn't want you to roll off the sofa and hurt yourself, Rose said you bruise like a peach and your dad is a cop, and she would kick my ass if she had to explain the bruises to him. She's tiny, but I'm pretty sure she could take me on, I really don't want to get in a fight with her."

"So she just left me here and let me sleep in a stranger's bed, with him in the room?" Ok, now I'm the one doing the killing. Rose is dead.

But Edward just laughs. "She was a little pre-occupied, she just mumbled that you needed to sleep on a bed, not the sofa, and then she and Emmett disappeared to his room. You should be glad you were out of it; I will never get these sounds out my head. I might need to bleach my brain."

Ok, well at least she didn't leave me at his house alone; she just left me alone in a room with him.

My thoughts are all jumbled and I try to remember when we left the club and how we ended up here. I vaguely remember being in a taxi with Rose practically straddling Emmett, Alice sat very close to the young blonde from the picture, and Edward sat next to me with his arm around my waist, but it's still a little bit of a blur. I remember stumbling into a house, basically collapsing on a large comfortable sofa and complaining because Rose wouldn't give me another drink. I remember almost falling up the stairs, and then being carried by someone.

But that's it. Even my vague memories end there.

I look down at myself again and then back up to Edward, who just stares right back.

"Did you undress me?" I know I should feel angry, or violated, but all I can think is how much I wish I remembered that part.

Edward laughs again, bringing me out of my thoughts. "No, you did that yourself. You picked out the clothes too. Didn't even ask, you just started rooting through my drawers until you found something comfortable. And then you made yourself at home in my bed, told me it was better than yours, and passed out." He smiles again, but it doesn't reach his eyes. Something squirms inside me again, and a delicious vision flickers through my head. Was that a memory, or a dream?

"That's it?"

He runs his hand through his hair and tugs gently on the ends, looking away from me sheepishly. "Well, you did kiss me."

"What?" My voice is barely a squeak and my chest feels tight. Why did my brain choose to block that memory?!

"Only goodnight, and then you passed out. I kept hoping you might wake up and finish what you started, but sadly you didn't." He sighs dramatically, before smiling and winking at me and making his way over to the drawers. He pulls a clean t-shirt and a pair of loose jeans. As he pulls them on, he turns to me and gestures to the drawers. "Help yourself, I'm gonna go start breakfast before Emmett wakes up. He gets seriously grouchy if he doesn't have lots of food with his hangover." He crosses the room and drops a soft kiss on my forehead, leaving me alone with a million thoughts running through my head and making me wish I could remember what happened last night.

A warm tingly feeling washes over me, and I seriously hope my stupid brain doesn't take that small moment away from me.

"Good morning!" Rose and Alice say together as I enter the kitchen ten minutes later. They are loud and smiley, looking the most upbeat I have ever seen them after a night out. Normally, I would be the same, but right now I want to find the controls and turn their volume down.

Bitches know I have a raging headache, I knew they would rub it in. "Ugh, prove it."

"Feeling rough?" Emmett manages to mumble through a mouthful of toast.

I drop onto one of the empty seats at the breakfast bar and pull a bottle of water towards me. "Sandpaper." My head drops down onto my hands as I try to force my headache back.

His brows knit together, and he swallows the large chunk of toasts in his mouth. "What?"

Rose giggles and starts to explain, which is good, as I don't have the energy to do anything right now other than drop my head onto my arm. "It's a sort of in-joke we have. Alice started it; she's a woman of very few words, only when she has a hangover."

Alice raises one hand in mock-celebration, and quietly returns to her steaming mug of coffee. So at least we know she has a hangover, just a smaller one than me.

I raise my head slightly and observe Rose sitting with her own steaming mug, chatting and giggling away to Emmett. "How are you so upbeat? I swear, you had the same to drink as me."

She laughs and reaches over to pat my hand. I would normally call her out for being patronising, but right now I don't have the energy. "No sweetie. I stopped after the third round of cocktails. You, my friend, were blitzed and still kept ordering more. I can't say it's a surprise you don't remember most of the night."

"Oh and what a night it was." Alice giggles and winks at me, before glancing over at Edward.

I follow her gaze and watch as he continues to move around the kitchen. He told me nothing happened! "What the hell did I do?"

Emmett bursts into fits of laughter, almost falling off his chair in the process. "Oh Bella, your face!"

"What didn't you do?" Rose smirks.

"Yeah that would probably be an easier question." Alice giggles again and thumps Emmett on the back as he starts to choke on his toast. Serves him right!

"Oh god, what happened?" I groan and eye them all up, trying to see who will be the easiest to question right now.

Emmett stops laughing long enough to look at me, a serious expression crossing his face before he nudges Rose and winks at me. "I think we should hold out a little longer, make her sweat a bit."

"Emmett!"

He looks at me innocently, but with the quirk of a smile on his face. "What?"

I glare at him, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't have any effect on him. "If my arms didn't feel like they weighed about a million stone right now, I would hit you. "

He just smiles widely and steals another slice of toast from the pile. "I'm sure you would, but you can't."

I try to glare again but stop as I hear Rose and Alice laughing loudly next to me. I nudge Rose with my shoulder and lean over to take a slice of toast. "You're loving this, aren't you?"

"It's quite a sight to be honest. I can't remember the last time you had a hangover this bad, it's actually rather refreshing."

"You're mean!" I throw my slice of toast at her, but I can't help the giggle that escapes.

Rose carries on as if nothing has happened, talking mainly to Emmett this time but occasionally glancing over to Edward. "I think the last time would have been in college. After that she kept telling us we shouldn't drink so much, and we wouldn't feel so bad."

"It was true."

Her eyebrow raises as she pokes me in the side. "Pot, kettle."

"Shut up." Just then, Edward slides a plate of food in front of me, and hands me a steaming mug of what smells like tea. Hmm, Rose must have told him I don't drink coffee. I look up at him but the glare of sun streaming through the window forces me to look back down as pain shoots through my head again. "Do you have any aspirin?" I ask as I mentally curse whoever served me last night.

"Sure." It takes him a few seconds to collect the pills and a glass of water, he places them both in front of me before he starts to dish out food for everyone else.

I take the pills and pray they work fast, and I'm just about to take my first mouthful when Edward takes the seat next to me, wraps one arm around my waist and places a kiss on my neck.

When I look up, he's turned his attention to his food, his arm still wrapped around me. I can feel my cheeks start to heat up, and quickly check if Alice or Rose have noticed this. Alice smiles before she too starts to eat, but Rose seems to be too caught up in Emmett to notice anything.

I look down at my food, and try to summon up the will to eat it, but all I can focus on is the heat of Edwards hand on my waist, and the tingling sensation growing outwards from my neck. My heart thuds as my chest tightens and I wiggle off the chair away from him.

"I'll be right back." My voice is quiet, but I can't manage anything else right now. I force my feet to move and make it just out of the door when I hear Alice speak.

"Wait, I'll go. I'm sure she's fine." She appears at the door, a look of confusion and concern across her face as she places her hands on my shoulders. "Are you ok Bella?"

So many things float through my mind, so many questions that need answers and its only ten in the morning. "What the hell happened last night?" I whisper frantically, pulling her across the room to the large sofa I remember collapsing on.

Alice laughs lightly, her smile growing as she takes hold of my hands. "Oh, sweetie. It's really a shame you don't remember anything. Let me tell you, it was a brilliant night."

As she delves into her story, images flood my mind and I slowly start to piece things back together.

* * *

_"Isabella Marie Swan, you get off this table right now!" Rose says, the Mama-Hale voice on in full force. This only serves to make me laugh more, and continue to dance. Rose and Alice both reach out to me, but I twist away from them both. _

_And that seems to be my downfall. Quite literally. I feel myself falling towards the floor, bringing my arms up to cover my face. As I brace for a hard impact, I feel two strong arms wrap around me._

_My arms shoot away from my face, and I almost hit whoever caught me. I look up and see the man from the bar, a scowl and concerned eyes replacing the dazzling smile. _

_Emmett chuckles, and whisper shouts to Rose, "I told you, women throw themselves at him."_

_My heart is thumping, embarrassment and adrenaline coursing through me. My head starts to spin, and I promptly pass out in Edwards arms. _

_The next thing I remember is listening to Rose and Alice whisper close to me, giggles escaping every so often. I open my eyes blearily, expecting to be back home, but one look around the room shows me I'm wrong. We're in a large office, furnished in the same colours as the last club we were at, so I assume we're still there. For a second I wonder how we ended up back here, but then I remember Rose mentioning Emmett owning the place._

_"Oh, you're awake." Rose says as she looks up at me. They're both sat on the floor, shoes discarded and they each have a cocktail. I reach out to take one, but they both pull back and laugh. "Nope, you are cut off Miss Swan."_

_"Aww come on Rose." I try to put on the begging voice Alice always used to persuade us to go shopping, but they both just snigger at me. _

_"It's not up to me, Edward said so." She points to the door, which I assume leads back to the bar as I can hear the music coming softly from that direction._

_"I should tell them you're ok." Alice pulls herself up and leaves the room, leaving me with a still smiling and giggly Rose. _

_"Edward kept saying he was gonna ring an ambulance but we said there was no need."_

_The name sounds familiar but my head feels fuzzy. "Edward?" I ask, sitting up and taking the offered glass Rose hands me. I frown when I realise that it's only water. _

_Her smile grows. "Oh he's just gonna love that you don't remember him." She says sarcastically, adding a laugh before she pulls herself up from the floor, then me up from the chair. She grabs hers and Alice's shoes and we make our way out to the bar. _

_As we walk down a long corridor toward the stairs, Emmett and the guy from the bar appear at the top. Emmett slides his arm around Rose and leads her away. "Be nice, Edward." Rose laughs before she disappears._

_Edward stops me and lifts my chin gently to look at me. _

_"You feeling ok?" He asks, his voice just as velvety smooth as before, but I can hear the concern in his tone. _

_"I'm fine." I suddenly remember my embarrassing table dancing, and my less than graceful fall _onto_ him. "I'm sorry about before. Thanks for catching me."_

_"You're lucky I was there, you could have been seriously hurt." Something flashes across his face and a small frown line appears on his forehead. "What the hell were you thinking?"_

_"I wasn't." I answer simply. He frowns at me again. "What does it matter? Nothing happened, thanks to you, and I won't do it again." _

_He looks like he's about to say something else, but I slip away from him and walk towards the stairs. I turn to ask him if I can get a drink, and feel my heels twist on the top step. _

_Before I fall for the second time tonight, Edward reaches out and wraps his arms around me, pulling me towards him. _

_"Will you please just watch what you're doing!"_

_"Stop yelling at me, it was an accident!" I push him away and try not to let my mind wander, the wonderful smell of him surrounding me still. _

_"You seem to get into a lot of accidents. Is that just when you drink, or all the time?" He quirks an eyebrow, and runs his hand through his already messed up hair. _

_I want to say something back, but I have to agree. I _do not_ want to tell him that though! I turn and head down the stairs, ignoring Edward as he calls for me to come back. When I make it to the bottom, I open the door and slam it behind me, pushing myself quickly through the crowd towards the booths where Rose, Alice and Emmett are sat. _

_Before I get there, the song changes and I make a detour further onto the dance floor. I don't usually end up dancing on my own, having Alice or Rose with me made sure the sleazy guys didn't hit on me too much. But right now, I couldn't care less. _

_I'm thoroughly enjoying myself, singing along to the song and dancing like I don't have a care in the world. I spin around and my eyes flick across the crowd, wondering if Alice and Rose have decided to dance yet._

_My eyes land on a guy stood at the other side of the dance floor, my body freezes and I feel my mood suddenly deflate. _

_Is that Jake? That looks like Jake. What the hell is he doing here, of all places? He hates clubs!_

_I duck quickly as he looks in my direction, and squeeze myself through the throngs of dancers, hoping to hide myself. I do not want to see, or speak to him right now._

_"What can I get you?" I turn towards the voice and notice I've somehow ended up at the bar. Obviously Edward hasn't told them I've been cut off, maybe he just said that to Rose and Alice. I silently thank them for not taking my bag off me, and order a Sex on the beach, and two shots. I know I shouldn't have any more, but if I'm going to be forced to see him at some point, I will need all the courage I can get. If that comes as alcohol-induced courage, I'll have to take it. _

_The shots are quickly gone, reawakening my buzz from earlier. I grab the cocktail and check to see where Jake has gone. I can't see him anywhere. Maybe I imagined it. _

_I move to the end of the bar instead of heading towards the booths and jump up onto a stool near the dance floor. The drink is gone quickly, as are the next two each with two shots, and I'm halfway through a fourth when I spot him again. He's leaning up against the wall across from me, smiling and chatting to a pretty blonde. I laugh out loud, wondering whether he's still will the girl too. My Mom always used to tell me, once a cheater always a cheater, so it wouldn't surprise me if he is. _

_I finish the fourth cocktail and turn to order more, coming face-to-face with a smiling Edward. "Oh dear, what are we going to do with you Bella?"_

_I feel a smile tug at the corner of my mouth, a giggle escaping as I try – and probably fail – to look innocent. "Busted."_

_He laughs and turns to one of the bar staff, whispers something to him and points at me. _

_Great, now I guess I really am cut off. The message is passed along to each staff member, who each look at me in turn. The main girl who had been serving me smiles and laughs, mouthing a quick 'Sorry,' before turning back to her orders. When I look back to where Edward had been standing, he's gone. I turn my head, wondering if he's gone back to the booth and thinking I might be able to sneak at least one more drink, when he appears at my side. _

_"I think you need to dance off some of this alcohol." He smirks and holds out his hand. "Join me?"_

_My eyes flicker from him to Jake, still chatting up the blonde. For the last two years, any time we managed to get him to come out, which really wasn't very often, he refused to dance with me. I want to erase every part of him from my life, and what better way to erase memories than to create new ones?_

_"Sure, why not?" I place my hand in his and jump down off the stool._

_Edward pulls me to the middle of the dance floor, twirling me around as the music changes. _

_I laugh out loud at the song choice, Edward smiles an looks at me questionably. _

_"My ex is over there. The song seems appropriate." I start to spin and sway to the music, singing along and laughing at the irony._

_As more people flock to the dance floor, I feel myself being pushed further towards Edward, my back brushing against his chest. As his arms settle around me waist, I raise mine and link them around his neck. It feels so natural dancing with him, he just makes me feel comfortable. _

_Actually, I already feel more comfortable with Edward than I ever did with Jake. And I barely know him. _

_Well that's definitely going to change, I'll make sure of that. _

_We continue to dance together, and when the crowd starts to thin a few songs later we're still holding onto each other. At some point during the last song I've managed to turn to face him, and my arms once again loop around his neck, his still resting around my waist. His fingers draw patterns against my back, and I laugh and wiggle at the tickling feeling. _

_A slower song start and I rest my head against Edward's chest, a soft sigh escaping as I tighten my hold on him. _

_"You ok?" I hear him say. I look up and smile. _

_"Perfect."_

_We stay on the dance floor for what seems like hours stopping occasionally to get a drink – water or coke for me, although I do manage to have a few sneaky shots with my new favourite barmaid Angela when Edward goes to the loo, or goes to see what the rest of the group are up to. _

_Alice and Rose have come down to dance a few times, but now that Emmet's brother Jasper has appeared Alice doesn't stay with me for long. I really don't mind, I'm enjoying spending time with Edward. People slowly start to drift away, either to sit down or just to leave. _

_As we make our way onto the dance floor once again, Edward's arms wrapping around me as a slow smile crosses his face, I feel myself being pulled back away from him. The hand around my wrist is much too big to be Alice or Rose, and I don't think Emmett would ever hold me that tightly. _

_I look up, and see Jake's furious eyes boring into mine, before he shoots a murderous look towards Edward. _

_"Off limits mate." He snarls, trying to pull me behind him. _

_"Excuse me? You have no say in who I dance with, much less anything else." I try to pull my arm out of his grip, but he holds me tighter and tried to pull me away with him. "Hey! Let me go!"_

_Edward takes hold of my hand, and wraps the other arm around my waist, pulling me gently away from Jake. "I would listen if I were you." He says. Jake practically growls and tries to yank me towards him, but Edward already has me tucked securely against his chest._

_His hand tightens around my wrist as I try to wriggle it free, almost to the point of pain. "You should come with me Bella. What the hell are you doing with this guy?"_

_"Not that it's any of your business anymore, but I'm finally having fun. You should try it some time."_

_A dark look crosses his face and he pulls on my wrist. "Bella, come with me. Now!"_

_Frustration and anger swell up inside me and I stamp the heel of my shoe right on his toes, his hand dropping my wrist immediately. "I am not a pet you can command and control, Jake. You no longer have any say in what I do, or who I spend time with. If you've already lost interest in the girl, go find some other Bitch to play with, I'm done with you." _

_For the first time ever, Jake looks like he's about to hit me. I flinch and step back, but Edward quickly pulls me against his side and takes the hit for me. _

_Everything happens pretty quickly after that. Before Edward has a chance to fight back, the bouncer who let us in grabs Jake and leads him away as he screams about this not being over. Another bouncer seems to be rounding up everyone else for closing time. Emmett and who I assume is Jasper both appear with Alice and Rose in tow, fighting their way through the parting crowd. _

_I look up at Edward and notice a small trickle of blood on his lip. The bastard actually split his lip! As Emmett walks off, mumbling something about an office report, and Jasper is lead away by Alice, I pull Edward to sit next to the bar. _

_Angela hands me a towel filled with ice and a first aid kit. I'm pretty sure he doesn't need much but at least I can clean away the blood. _

_Edward sits on a stool and I move to sit next to him. I reach up to hold the ice to his face, but really don't want to stretch so much. I stand up, and lift myself up onto the bar, sitting in front of him and pulling him so he is sitting between my legs. _

_"Thank you." I whisper as I hold the towel to his face. "You didn't have to do that."_

_He takes hold of my free hand and laces his fingers with mine. "Oh course I did, I couldn't let him hit you."_

_The staff work around us, cleaning away the glasses and wiping down the bar. Angela laughs as she reaches where I'm sat, but simply carries on down the bar. When I look up to collect wipes from the first aid kit, Edward and I are the only people in the room. _

_"You're might have a pretty big bruise tomorrow, but I don't think it should be too bad. It's only a small cut too." I tell him as I wipe away the small amount of blood on his lips. I normally can't stand the sight of blood, but right now I couldn't give a damn. _

_"War wound." Edward smirks. "It was worth it."_

_ "Oh really?" I laugh as I put everything back in the little box. "And why is that?"_

_His answer is to pull me down so I fall onto his lap, and lower his head to kiss me. As soon as his lips touch mine, all thought of Jake leave my mind. I'm surrounded by Edward; the masculine smell of him, the feel of his lips against mine and the softness of his hair between my fingers. He pulls away to breath and rests his head against mine. _

_"I've been wanting to do that all night." He admits with a smile, his voice husky and oh-so sexy._

_"Hmm." I can barely think straight, my mind clouded with Edward rather than alcohol now. I'm glad he has his arms around me, otherwise I might have slipped straight off him. "Better late than never." _

_Edward smirks and kisses me again, pulling me closer to him as the kiss deepens. _

_"I told you." Alice's voice floats through the fog of Edward and I pull back slowly, my eyes never leaving his. "It's the Florence Nightingale thing."_

_We stay a bit longer to have a few more drinks. Edward seems to have forgotten my drinking ban, and I quickly tumble back into being seriously, seriously drunk as a few drinks turns into quite a lot of drinks. Although now, rather than being giggly and playful, I just want to sleep. I snuggle closer to Edward and hear something about a taxi._

_"I don't want to go home." I mumble into his shoulder as I wiggle my face closer to his neck and kiss it. _

_"Yeah, the girls seem to think the same. Your all coming to our place. I assume you don't mind that?" He chuckles and kisses the top of my head. _

_"That's fine."_

_ I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I remember is Edward lifting me out of the taxi and carrying me towards the house. He puts me down so he can find his keys, and as soon as the door opens I walk through and stumble straight onto the sofa, which is warm and soft, but I hear Rose mutter something about bruises and my Dad. Yeah, that would be an interesting conversation. _

_Feeling a little bit awake, I stumble towards the stairs trying to get to Edward's room, but he picks me up before I can make it past the first step. "No falling down stairs, remember?"_

_He takes me to his room and sits me on his bed, then leaves to go get some water. I look down at my dress and grimace at the thought of sleeping in it. Instead, I make my way over to the drawers and open a few, trying to find something to wear. The smell of Edward hits me and I smile, taking out a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. I go back to the bed and start to undress, just as the door opens and Edward walks in. _

_As soon as he sees me, his eyes go wide and he spins around, slamming the door shut with his foot. "Shit sorry, didn't know you were changing." He mumbles as he places two glasses on top of the drawers. _

_I smile and finish getting dressed, kicking my dress and underwear away from me. "You can turn around now." _

_He looks quickly over his shoulder and I laugh as he groans at the sight of my clothes on the floor. _

_"Sorry, I didn't want to sleep in the dress, I like to be comfy for bed." I explain as I climb into his bed. I look up at him, wondering if he will join me or not. "This is really nice, so much better than mine." _

_I feel myself sink into the softness of the bed and sleep start to take hold of me, but not before I catch a glimpse of Edward as he undresses. I watch the muscles in his back bunch as he lifts off his shirt, and feel my body tingle all over. _

_"Hey, Edward?"_

_He turns towards me, in the process of taking off his jeans. "Yeah?"_

_"C'mere." My voice is getting quieter as I start to drift off, but there is one thing I need before I can sleep._

_He shuffles over and squats down, so his face is level with mine. Perfect. "Yeah?"_

_I lean forward and brush my lips gently against his. "G'night."_

_"Night Bella."_

* * *

As Alice finishes telling her version of the night and I stop replaying the memories over in my head, Rose pops her head around the door. "Everything ok in here?"

I smile and nod my head, finding it a lot less painful and a lot clearer than before. I can't believe I forgot everything! Well actually I can, alcohol usually does that, but I've never forgotten pretty much a whole night before.

"There's still some food if you're hungry, I told Emmett he had to leave some. I'm honestly surprised he doesn't weight a million stone, my man can certainly eat." She smiles and leaves the room.

"Come on, you need to eat." Alice pushes me back in the kitchen and straight away my eyes fall on Edward. As though he can sense me looking at him, he turns around.

"You ok?" He asks, putting down his drink and turning to face me as I sit down again.

"Not quite."

I smile at the slight look of confusion across his face. I move closer to him, slip my arms around his neck and run my fingers through his hair. He seems to catch onto my thought, and as I move myself closer, he lowers his head and meets me halfway.

His kiss is every bit as good as I remember, if not better. I pull myself closer, and my stomach chooses that moment to rumble. I feel Edward smile against my lips as he pulls away.

"That's better." I smile and turn back to my food, Edwards arm wrapped firmly around my waist once more.

Hmm, so maybe I did over-do things last night. But it was _definitely_ worth it!

* * *

**This is not a song fic, but they were obviously at the club for the flashback and I used a few songs for inspiration. Some of them are not exactly clubby songs, but they are what I was listening to and it helped me to write.**

**The first song Bella is singing along to, before she notices Jake, is Daughtry – Ghost of Me. I don't know why, but this felt like a good choice for her, and I pictured her thinking back over her relationship with Jake and all the things she never got to do, and picturing the person she had been with him, the Ghost of herself. **

**The song she is laughing about when she dances with Edward, and what helped me write the confrontation with Jake is Taylor Swift – We Are Never Getting Back Together. Appropriate much? Please let me know if you loved the irony of this as much as I did, it came on just as I started writing that bit and I really couldn't help it. **

**A few others that don't have a big significance to the chapter, but would probably set the mood of the whole dancing bit are: Kelly Clarkson – You Found Me, Daughtry – Feels like the First Time and Demi Lovato – World of Chances. The first two are more about Bella and Edward, the last one is Bella thinking about her past with Jake. **

**Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it : ) Let me know what you think! **


End file.
